Christmas Event 2018
The Christmas Event 2018 started on December 24th, 2018 and lasted until January 3rd, 2019. There were two things to do in this event: completing the T H I R S T Z O N E and finding all of the gifts. Note that the gift locations are actually still there and were never re-removed. Gift Locations * Present of Asserting Dominance (T): This gift had 4 spots around ring 1. It could've also been bought in the store for 39 Robux. ** List of known locations **# Tower of Hecc layer 2; First, head up until you reach the double slide. Once you get there, go to the area in-between the two slides (the second sit block). Next, go behind the red block and you'll find a little crevice in-between the slide and the wall. Squeeze through it and you'll fall to where the present is hidden. Collect it and move on. **# Tower of Madness layer 8; First, reach the mountain section of the layer. Then, use shift to look inside the bottom section of the mountain. If you see a gift in there, look under the mountain with the camera and line yourself up with the hole at the bottom. There is an invisible path on the side with the jumps so do it from that side. After walking across it, go up the hole and collect your gift. **# Tower of Anger layer 3; First, head to the tower-like thing and head on the middle level of it. Next, head to the middle side (the side facing the far wall). If you look closely, you will see an area that is slightly transparent. Walking through this brick reveals a secret room. Simply walk around the divider and it will be there. **# Tower of Hecc layer 6; First, head to the area directly after the outside section. Once you reach it, check the side of the wall that you climb up. You should see a slightly transparent brick. Now, use a jumparound movement with shift to enter it and collect your gift (if you got to this one it should be this one). * Present of Throwing Cans (Y): This gift had 8 spots around ring 1. It could've also been bought in the store for 39 Robux. ** List of known locations **# Tower of Rage layer 1; First, go to the brick sticking out that you wall clip from. Next, look to the left and you will see a squeeze through spot in the huge block. After going through it, the gift might be there. **# Lobby Cat Relaxation Area; Check inside the corner wall to the left of the sign telling you about the area with shift. If you see the gift in there, wall clip/autoclick item clip into it. **# Tower of Anger layer 6; First, head to the wall jumparound section. In the space between the 5th and 6th jumparound, go to the middle. Now, very carefully walk off. You should land on an invisible platform. Once you get under the area, keep going until you are able to jump. Now, turn around and jump onto the higher transparent brick. This is where the gift spawns in this tower. **# Tower of Keyboard Yeeting layer 5; First, go to the area with the lava bricks. When you did the first slope conveyor, you might've noticed it was a little harder. That is your hint as to where this spawn is. If you look at the left side of the wall after the lava jumps, you will see a slightly transparent block. Squeeze through it and the gift may be there. **# Tower of Hecc layer 3; First, go to the second level of the mountain obstacle. Directly after the ladder, there is a section of the wall on the right (area with no platforms) that has a slightly transparent brick (shown in image). To enter it, do a jumparound movement with shift. You are now in the secret room where the gift spawns. **# Tower of Stress Layer 4; First, head to the-you guessed it-mountain looking obstacle. Now, right before the step up to continue onwards, there is a one block gap in the wall. If you squeeze through it, the gift might be there. **# Tower of True Skill Layer 10; This spawn isn't hidden and is just at the very top of the frame of the tower. If you are sure this is where it spawned, rejoin as it is the hardest to reach (unless you really want to go for it). **# Tower of Madness Layer 7/8; First, head to the area with the swinging platforms. If you see a gift on the high ledge in the corner, go until you reach the last platform before going outside the box. If you look closely, you will see an invisible path. Follow it and you'll reach the ledge. * Present of Developers (Gnome): This gift was handed out by developers. * Present of Winter Ascension (Bootleg Winter Coil): You had a 5% chance of obtaining it from beating the boss in the T H I R S T Z O N E. It could've also been bought in the store for 799 robux. * Present of Thirst (Sprite Cranberry): Obtained from beating the boss in the T H I R S T Z O N E. T H I R S T Z O N E The second part of this event took place in the T H I R S T Z O N E. To get there, you would've gone to Ring 1 and gone through a portal outside. Once you got there, you'd have to beat 3 Steeples to access a boss. Alternatively, you could've used an autoclick item clip to skip doing the steeples. The three steeples are listed below. You would've had to beat all three without leaving otherwise they would reset due to being button activated. # Steeple of Amazing Gifts (Challenging) (5 Floors) # Steeple of Frantic Terrificness (Challenging) (6 Floors) # Steeple of Christmas Chaos (Challenging) (6 Floors) The SPR1T3CRANB3RRY MECH After beating all 3 of the steeples or glitching in you'd be able to access the boss. This boss was Lebron James in a mech who attacked you with a glowing red hammer and an arm cannon that shot red thirst bullets. After beating him, he had a 100% chance to drop the Present of Thirst and a 5% chance to also drop the Present of Winter Ascension. He had the following attacks. * Large Thirst Bullet : The Mech shoots a large thirst bullet that explodes into many thirst bullets when it hits the ground. * Thirst Bullet Rain : The Mech shoots many thirst bullets in the air that rain down and explode into more thirst bullets (this is the attack that kills people the most). * Exploding Sprite Cranberry Can : The Mech drops a huge sprite cranberry can that explodes into thirst bullets and leaves sprite cranberry flavored lava on the ground. * Hammer Slam : The Mech slams the ground with his hammer that then releases many thirst bullets. * Jump Hammer Slam : The Mech jumps up high into the air and then lands down doing the hammer slam attack mentioned to the left. Gallery Christmasboss2018inair.png|The SPR1T3CRANB3RRY MECH doing the "Jump Hammer Slam" attack. 46b798af0865d5003cf137a7ea8942bd.png|Present of Asserting Dominance's badge 96b6c4ac09f78b1ca72d608f506435c8.png|Present of Throwing Cans's badge a44d20d2f3a891169898f5e20897fc0e.png|Present of Developer's badge 421e1b3f43e168fbf733beab27db2aa9.png|Present of Winter Ascension's badge 5346a28dc1190a9a6ad795a49eeaf419.png|Present of Thirst's badge b1e033c4d09ba25b64506af6d975df32.png|Beat The SPR1T3CRANB3RRY Mech's badge Trivia * '''Christmas Event 2018 '''is the 2nd event held in KToH. Category:Christmas Event Category:JToH Category:Events